


Easy Comforts

by IndigoDream



Series: The Queer Witcher Verse [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Nonbinary Jaskier | Dandelion, Oral Sex, Trans Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, listen geralt is a monster fucker and frankly no one can say otherwise, slight monster kink, they are in LOVE love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/pseuds/IndigoDream
Summary: Geralt hasn’t allowed himself pleasure like this in a long time. They don’t often do this, stopping in such an expensive inn, where the sheets are clean and soft underneath the touch, where they can have dinner brought privately to their room and access to a private washroom.Jaskier had insisted on it. He had pleaded with Geralt until the witcher had given in, and had promised to pay for all expenses. He would have given up anyway; he is quite weak to his bard’s charm.--Geralt and Jaskier spend an evening taking pleasure in each other.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Queer Witcher Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752574
Comments: 18
Kudos: 273





	Easy Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> *slides into the explicit section* Hello this is my first smut fic for The Witcher fandom, this is whack. 
> 
> I just... wanted more trans Geralt tbh. also, this is part of my Queer Witcher verse, which you can find more on my tumblr (@saltytransidiot) bc i'm just. Queer and I like talking about it? shrug
> 
> Enjoy this!

Geralt hasn’t allowed himself pleasure like this in a long time. They don’t often do this, stopping in such an expensive inn, where the sheets are clean and soft underneath the touch, where they can have dinner brought privately to their room and access to a private washroom. 

Jaskier had insisted on it. He had pleaded with Geralt until the witcher had given in, and had promised to pay for all expenses. He would have given up anyway; he is quite weak to his bard’s charm. 

This thing between him and Jaskier… It has been months, if not years, in the making. Geralt trusts him, more than he trusts anyone outside of Kaer Morhen. More than he trusts any non-witcher, be they mage or humans or elves. Jaskier may be a fae, but he is the only one who has seen Geralt, all of Geralt, and thought of him even more worthy than he had been before of love. 

“Come now,” Jaskier is removing his shirt now, exposing his chest and smiling. “Let’s get into the bath, alright?” 

He has left parts of his glamour down for the evening. His eyes shine slightly in the dim light, his teeth are sharper, and his forked tongue slips in and out of his mouth regularly. It’s not often that he does that, and Geralt comes to kiss him, happy to see his lover this way. 

“I don’t feel very comfortable in that form anymore,” Jaskier had shrugged when Geralt had asked why he didn’t take it when they were travelling together. “There is comfort in looking like a human. And I still have access to my magic, don’t I? I don’t need people to recognize me as a Fae and start hunting me.” 

Even the form he has now is only a partial revelation, something to release some of the built up energy in his body, and Geralt kisses his neck. 

“You can take your true form, if you wish,” he whispers, and Jaskier’s eyes find his own. “You know I don’t mind it.” 

“My claws wouldn’t work well with my plans for the evening,” the bard grins and slips a hand underneath Geralt’s shirt. “Must I undress you myself?” 

Geralt shakes his head and removes his clothes under Jaskier’s attentive gaze. When he finally stands naked, the scars over his body turning silver with the evening light. Jaskier’s grin goes from wicked to delighted, and he drags him to the bathroom. 

“I’ll take care of you,” he says.

Geralt wants to refuse, wants to tell him that he can take care of him for once, but he receives a stern look, so he simply sits into the bathtub and lets Jaskier’s hands knead at the knots in his back and neck. There are a few times his nails scratch at the soft skin, and each time it sends a thrill of pleasure through Geralt. He loves Jaskier’s slight unnaturalness, loves the reminders that his lover is not human, that he’ll never be. 

When he is satisfied with Geralt’s hair and back, Jaskier climbs into the bath with him and presses kisses to his neck, biting lightly at the shoulders in front of him. His teeth sink into the flesh ever so lightly, and his fingers wander over Geralt’s chest, caressing his torso and letting his fingers tangle into the thick chest hair there. 

The sensations make Geralt want so much more, and he lets his head fall backward onto Jaskier’s shoulder. 

“I see what your plans were for the evening,” Geralt’s voice is breathy as he feels Jaskier’s hardening cock against his ass. “Could have told me.” 

“I thought you knew, my witcher,” Jaskier moves so he can capture his lips into a searing kiss. “I wasn’t particularly subtle about it.” 

Geralt had _hoped_ this was why Jaskier was so insistent. Perhaps his own relinquishing of control over where they slept was due to the fact that they hadn’t been properly intimate in weeks; Jaskier refuses to fuck him when they aren’t in inns, or when there is no river nearby for them to get cleaned in, and there is so much that hand jobs can do. 

“I’ve missed touching you so much, my love,” Jaskier trails kisses up his neck. “I love seeing you relaxed like this, love having you naked in my arms.” 

“You could have that more if it weren’t for your stupid rules,” Geralt grunts and tries to shift his position, but Jaskier’s strong thighs are stopping him from moving.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jaskier’s smirk can be heard, and Geralt glares at him. 

“Are you going to tease me all evening, or are you going to fuck me sometimes soon?” 

Jaskier laughs, a delighted sound that makes Geralt’s heart soar. He loves it when Jaskier laughs. The noise is never quite human, there is always underneath the rushing sound of waterfall and crushed rocks. Nature is imperious, but it obeys a Fae as old as Jaskier, bending in half to listen to his every command. 

“So impatient, my love. I told you, I’m taking care of you this evening.” 

Geralt groans and moves back against his cock, but Jaskier doesn’t seem more convinced. His hands stop their casual wanderings and he starts washing his lover, trading soft kisses and bites that have Geralt biting his lips slightly. He is, as he has always been, so sensitive to Jaskier’s touch. 

Jaskier caresses his cunt with the tip of a finger, and Geralt bucks against it. He _wants_ so much more than the fleeting touches that his lover is giving him, but he gets a disapproving noise only. Jaskier’s fingers keep moving around his hips and torso. 

“We’re both clean enough,” Geralt snaps when he has had enough of the light teasing 

“Are we?” Jaskier’s rough tongue licks Geralt’s shoulder and sends shudder through the Witcher’s body. “Yes, I think you’re definitely clean.” 

“Did you _taste_ me?” 

“You’ve smelled me hundreds of time,” Jaskier notes with a shrug and slowly makes him stand up. “What’s the difference? I didn’t bite you.” 

Geralt hums slightly and only dries himself slightly before looking at Jaskier. “I’ll assume I don’t need to get dressed?” 

Jaskier grins, his sharp teeth bright against his red lips. “Not unless you want to make this last even longer, darling.” 

The witcher looks down at the fae’s hard cock pointedly. “I don’t think that will be an issue.” 

“Why, are you doubting that I can wait?” 

Jaskier’s lazy grin should be an indication for Geralt to back off, to not say further. One doesn’t win against one of the oldest creature in the world. And yet… 

“Maybe I am,” Geralt grins back, and he sees the interested light in his lover’s eyes. “What would you do if I were?” 

Jaskier sits back in the bathtub, keeping his eyes on Geralt. “I’ll just show you I can.” 

Geralt turns around, walking back to the bedroom. “We’ll see.” 

He lays down on the bed, getting himself comfortable. The sheets are truly a delight to the touch, and he sinks into the bed’s softness. It is quite nice to be resting in an inn that is clean, where they have guaranteed privacy. 

Jaskier doesn’t follow, and he can hear quiet humming coming from the washroom. So, they are playing that game. 

He reaches into Jaskier’s pack, finding easily the vial of oil they keep for whenever they have some time on the road or in inns, and pours some of it in his hand. It only takes a few seconds for it to warm up, and then he touches himself, making sure to let every moan be wrenched from his throat easily. He knows how much Jaskier loves hearing him. 

He is two fingers in, his thumb teasing his cock and making him ache with want when Jaskier emerges from the washroom, looking thoroughly amused at the sight he finds. 

“Who is impatient then?” 

Geralt wants to speak back, wants to say something clever and sharp, but he is so focused on the way his fingers are moving inside him that he can only look at Jaskier with half-lidded eyes, letting out a low moan. He needs so much more, needs _Jaskier_ , but the fae is taking his time, watching him and walking around, folding their clothes properly. 

“Jaskier,” he finally says, when he has pushed a third finger inside him and he feels warm and needy, when his body is begging for more. “Please.”

“Please what, my love?” Jaskier grins, walking closer to the bed, and his fingers trail over Geralt’s abs. “If you want something, you have to ask for it, you know that.”

“I want you,” Geralt snaps, his hand still moving inside of him. “Come on, Jask.” 

A forked tongue wets Jaskier’s lips and he grins. “Who am I to deny anything to my darling witcher?” 

He slaps at Geralt’s wrist and the witcher takes out his fingers with displeased moan, but he doesn’t have much time to be displeased. Jaskier’s tongue flicks over his clit, and then it pushes inside him. Geralt can’t help the loud groan of pleasure, and his hand reaches to hold onto Jaskier’s hair. He thrusts his hips slightly when Jaskier moves his tongue, exploring and moaning slightly. 

If there is one thing that Geralt has learnt since they started being together, it’s that Jaskier loves eating him out. He loves all the sounds he pulls out of Geralt, loves the way his lover’s thighs tremble and rest on his shoulders. 

Jaskier’s tongue flicks out of him and Geralt grunts, trying to make him go back, because he had been so close, had felt his orgasm building inside him. Jaskier smirks and licks his slit, the tip of his tongue barely slithering inside, before he takes it back out and goes to play with Geralt’s clit. He sucks on it, and Geralt moans loudly, his hand gripping Jaskier’s hair tightly. It’s the only warning Jaskier gets before Geralt comes, his whole body shaking slightly. 

“So beautiful,” Jaskier praises and pushes a finger inside Geralt. “You always look so beautiful when you let yourself go like this, my love.” 

Geralt pants and tugs on Jaskier’s hair, moaning at the slight overstimulation. It feels good still though, and when Jaskier takes the hint and comes up to kiss him, Geralt moans happily into his mouth. Jaskier’s cock is leaking against his stomach, but the fae still takes the time, adding a second finger, then a third, lavishing Geralt’s body with tender kisses. 

As he always does, he kisses the large scars that mark the last surgery Geralt went through after becoming a witcher. It’s his pride, the only scars he is unbearably proud of. When Jaskier had seen them for the first time, he had thought them the marks of a monster that had nearly killed Geralt and he had been livid. But then, Geralt had explained, some nerves building inside him, and Jaskier’s expression had melted into one of understanding. It had been long before they had been together, but Geralt had enjoyed the easy camaraderie the bard had given him, never making him feel different. 

When Jaskier finally pushes his cock inside him, Geralt groans and throws his legs around his lover’s waist, making him thrust all the way inside. 

“You really are quite impatient,” Jaskier chuckles and pulls a kiss from his lips. “That’s pretty nice to see.” 

“I just want you to fuck me,” Geralt growls and moves his hips, feeling Jaskier inside him and moaning. “Come on, Jask, fuck me.” 

And Jaskier, _finally_ , does. He grips Geralt’s hips and thrusts into him, moaning pretty little words that are almost lost in between the ruffles of the sheets and the noises they are both making. For once, they allow themselves to be loud, to voice everything they want, and when Geralt comes, it’s with Jaskier’s name on his lips.

Jaskier doesn’t take much longer after that, his pace fastening, and he comes with a loud grunt. His hands are half-claw when he does and the sharp nails dig into Geralt’s hips, leaving bright marks, and Geralt moans at the feeling. Maybe his surgery scars aren’t the only marks he loves; after all, he loves any marks that reminds him of how much Jaskier wants him. 

Jaskier slips out of him and kisses him tenderly, his sharp teeth gone and his eyes back to the normal blue they are during the day. Geralt loves him just as much that way, and when he tells this to the bard, he chuckles and cleans them up quickly. Then, he gets back in bed with his lover and Geralt buries his head in Jaskier’s torso. 

Jaskier smiles tenderly and presses a kiss to his forehead. “So, was that good enough for you?” 

“Mmm,” Geralt says and bites at Jaskier’s nipples. “Keep your strength for later.” 

Jaskier laughs brightly, and Geralt feels happiness pulling at his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOP here it is :D Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> If you want to see more writing, follow me on tumblr (@saltytransidiot)! And don't hesitate to comment or leave a kudos! They fuel me :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
